Door handles are commonly used on doors to assist in opening and closing the doors, among performing other functions. For example, a door handle may include a latch or a lock mechanism. Numerous door handles have been made for various types of doors. Door handles may have structural differences from each other and may include various shapes, sizes and visual appearances. Fasteners, such as screws, are commonly used to mount door handles to doors. Door handles may also be "built-in" with the door.
Door handles which are mounted to doors may include a door handle base position between the handle and the door. The door base assist in mounting the door handle to the door and may assist in containing a door latch or lock mechanism. One type of door handle which can utilize a base for mounting the handle to a door is a sliding door handle. For example, FIG. 7 shows an existing door handle base connected to a door handle which is described further below. Door handles for sliding doors have including fastener openings which receive fasteners to mount the door handle to the sliding door. Other sliding door handles have also included extended mounting bosses which extend from the door handle to the door and engage the door. The mounting bosses define fastener openings such that the fasteners extend through the bosses.
The variety of door handles may require various door handle bases to properly mount the door handles to the doors. Accordingly, an advantage would be to have door handle bases in which an individual door handle base can be used with multiple door handles and doors. One specific advantage would be to have a door handle base which can be used with sliding door handles and sliding doors whether or not the door handle has an extended boss for mounting the handle to the sliding door.